Finding Home
by LucyMaxine
Summary: Set just before Zosia goes off the rails. Starts with Holby and Casualty but ends up just Holby, hence the reason it's in the Holby zone. What happens when a young woman starts in the ED and then transfers upstairs after she makes friends with the CEO's daughter? Will the past come back to haunt people? Will the woman end up getting what she's always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys so this is my first attempt at something from the Holby/Casualty fandom. I need to explain that even though this starts off as a crossover it will end up shifting more towards Holby, that is why it's in here and not the crossover section. All will become clear as the story progresses. The story is set pre-Zosia going off the rails but post-Jesse breakup.**_

_**Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.  
**_

_**LucyMaxine xxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 1:**

Tianna Davis walked into Holby City Hospital's Emergency Department, nervous but ready to start her new job. She was newly qualified and raring to go. She walked up to reception and was told to take a seat and Zoe would be with her shortly.

She sat down and observed the day to day runnings of the ED, thinking that she couldn't wait to get stuck in and helping people. She was still looking around when Zoe appeared unnoticed at first infront of her.

"Tianna Davis?" Zoe asked. Tianna looked at Zoe before getting up quickly,

"Yes sorry. Zoe Hanna?" Zoe nodded before leading Tianna to her office.

Zoe sat down behind her desk and Tianna sat down opposite her.

"So are you ready for chaos?" Zoe asked.

"Just about I think," Tianna replied, "it will be hard at first, but I'm ready for the challenge." Zoe smiled before there was a knock on the door and Robin entered the office.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mrs. Beauchamp wants you in Resuss now," Robin said.

"Right ok then. Robin can you show Tianna around and then bring her through to Resuss for me?" Zoe asked.

"Yes that's fine," Robin replied before Zoe headed out of the office.

Robin smiled and spoke to Tianna as she showed her to the locker room where then ran into Lily.

"What's she doing in here? She's not a doctor," the doctor spoke in a harsh tone.

"This is Tianna. She's a new nurse and her first shift is today," Robin replied before Lily scoffed and walked out.

"Is she always like that?" Tianna asked, putting her stuff into her locker and began getting ready for her shift. Robin just watched thinking before she realised Tianna was talking to her.

"Lily? She's not like that once you get to know her. That or you get used to it," Robin smiled, "really she's not that bad at all. Now come on, best not keep Dr. Hanna waiting," she added before leading the way to Resuss.

The scene of chaos met them as they arrived. There had been an accident and three people had been brought in at the same time.

"Robin with Mrs. Beauchamp. Tianna with me," Zoe called seeing them arrive. Tianna looked at Robin before making her way over to Zoe.

"Grab a bit and on three," Jeff said, "1, 2, 3!" he said and everyone lifted and transferred the patient onto another bed.

Things then began to speed up and Tianna observed the scene and was soon helping out when she could.

"What can you see Tianna?" Zoe asked.

"Well there is a clear break in the tibia and that needs to be immobilised and secured properly to avoid further damage. Also the neck needs to stay immobilised until after the scans in case of damage or spinal damage," Tianna observed. Zoe nodded,

"Anything else?"

"There is no spinal board and that should have been used at the scene." Again Zoe nodded and Tianna observed again.

Guy had come down to take a look around and was silently observing to see if Zoe really had the situation under control. He saw that she did and went to have a look around the department.

Tianna was setting the blood drip up that Zoe had asked her to when she heard a noise. She looked and saw the patient had started to come around and was panicking over where he was.

"Hi sir. You need to stay still. My name's Tianna and I'm a nurse at Hobly City Hospital. Can you stay still and tell me your name?" Tianna asked.

"David... Davina Jones," he gasped.

"Can you tell me your date of birth?"

"7/8/88."

"Ok David and do you remember what happened?"

"No..."

"You were involved in an accident and I need you to stay still for me," she said before spotting Zoe, "Dr. Hanna!" she called. Zoe rushed over,

"What is it?"

"The patient is awake. His name is David Jones, born on the 7/8/88," Tianna informed Zoe.

"Ok thanks. Can top you go with Rita and see what you can," Zoe said before doing the obs.

Rita and Tianna headed out to look up David's records and Tianna wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone who grabbed her arm to stop her falling.

"So who do I have to apologise and thank?" she asked.

"Guy Self, hospital CEO," he replied and Tianna looked up.

"Tianna Davis. Thanks and sorry Guy Self, hospital CEO," she replied. Guy lap nodded and looked into her eyes. There was something that looked so familiar about her, especially her eyes. But what?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Finally got around to updating, a little later than I wanted to. They say better late than never though. I've got a busy week and work ahead and I've signed up for an online writing course so bare with me, but my work hours may decrease soon so it all should work out.**_

_**Enjoy and Happy Halloween for those who have it. **_

**_**LM xx**_**

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 2:**

The two stood there looking at each other before Guy heard his pager bleep and he asked Tianna to pop upstairs to his office and see her when she was free before beginning to head back to the wards. His thoughts were still on Tianna as he entered the AAU.

He was heading over to the desk when he walked straight into Zosia.

"Oh daddy dear do watch where you're going," she said before walking off.

"Zosia back here," Guy said. The doctor sighed before heading back over to her father, "you don't talk to me like that. When we are at work I am your boss and you are a junior doctor. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Zosia replied before walking off to do obs on a patient.

Guy sighed before feeling a hand being placed on his arm.

"She trying you again?" Colette asked.

"When is she not? I'm making it clear where we stand when we are working," he replied, "whether she listens or not is a completely different matter."

"You know she'll test you to see how far she can push you," she said. Guy nodded before heading off to see Elliot.

Meanwhile back in the ED it was still all systems go as everyone was rushed off their feet. Tianna was shadowing Rita but then Connie needed a hand and Tianna was soon helping Connie's team stabilise and treat the patient.

"Wait!" she called before seeing Amber, the patient, distressed at the sight of needles. She turned Amber's head away and began talking to her. Connie had seen what Tianna was doing and carefully inserted the drip without a reaction from Amber.

"Good spot," she smiled at Tianna, who let a small smile grace her lips before hearing Amber talking to her again.

Eventually things calmed down enough for everyone to take a breath. Lily reluctantly showed Tianna to the staff room and she sat down after grabbing an apple and something to drink. She was sat there thinking when Robin walked in

"Walking into the CEO during your first shift is not a clever idea," she said.

"He wants me to go upstairs and see him when I'm free," Tianna remembered.

"You're in for it then," she replied before laughing seeing Tianna's face, "you'd be gone already after that if he didn't want you here. He and Mrs. Beauchamp and like best friends or something. So if you can stay on the right of her then you will be ok," she smiled before sipping her drink. Tianna just smiled and sipped her drink.

Guy was sat at his desk when Colette walked into the office.

"Penny for your thought?" she asked, "everything ok downstairs?" He looked up,

"Chaos as usual."

"Well you have to let her get going Guy. However I sense that is not all you're thinking about..."

"I had the new ED nurse walk straight into me and I went to go all CEO on her but I found myself unable to. I told her to come and see me when she's free," he told her. Colette raised an eyebrow,

"Why couldn't you?"

"There was just something about her that stopped me when I looked at her," he replied, "I felt like I knew her." Colette stood listening still and thinking,

"That's strange and highly unlikely Guy."

"I know but I can't shake that feeling."

Back in the ED and everyone was back working and Tianna was finally able to get stuck into the action. Zoe was watching as Tianna shadowed Rita, noticing the two worked well together. She was also thinking Tianna and Robin could work well together. Little did she realise that Connie was also observing Tianna, ready to I'd her progress in any way that she could.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Welcome to November and I hope it's going well for you. Thanks for all the views and/or reviews and they really do encourage me to keep writing these updates. I've got all the stuff for my writing course now so will be doing that as well as these stories and my novel. Yes I like doing a lot of things at once!**_

_**Enjoy,**_

**_**LM xxx**_**

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 3:**

Tianna had finally finished her shift and had headed to the locker too to change when Connie walked in.

"I wouldn't change yet. Doesn't Mr. Self want to see you?" she asked. Tianna nodded,

"I'd forgotten," she replied, "I'd better go and see him then. Which way is it?" Connie smiled,

"Walk with me and I'll take you up to his office."

Colette looked up when she heard a knock on the door,

"Come in," she called before seeing Connie walking in with Tianna.

"Guy around?" Connie asked Colette.

"No but he should be back soon," Colette replied, take a seat nurse Davis and mr. Self will be with you soon." Tianna nodded before sitting down infront of the CEO's desk as she waited for him to appear.

Connie and Colette were talking when Guy appeared.

"Connie! What a surprise. I was not expecting to see you up here," he said.

"Well you asked to see nurse Davis so I thought I'd bring her up here seeing as she doesn't know the way up here,", Connie replied, "4th at and I wanted to see my old stomping ground." Guy chuckled at that,

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming up here. Anyway thank you for showing her the way up here." Connie said goodbye before heading back down to the ED.

Tianna was looking at a photo that she'd picked up off Guy's desk studying the people in the photo when she felt Guy's eyes on her.

"Sorry," she said, putting the picture back on the desk, "I didn't mean to be nosy." Guy nodded before sitting down behind his desk,

"That's my daughter Zosia, my late wife Anya and I before everything changed."

"What happened? Sorry too nosy again," Tianna said, "what did you want to see me about?"

Guy looked at Colette in the hope that he'd get some helpful hint about what to do, only to find the director of nursing looking at some notes. He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Colette called out before seeing Zosia walking in, "what can we do for you Dr. March?" she asked.

"Well daddy here is required by Dr. Tresler and you are wanted by Jonny," Zosia replied. Guy sighed before rising up out of his chair.

"Sorry nurse Davis this will have to wait," he said before turning to Zosia, "less of the sarcasm Dr. March could you show nurse Davis to the elevator?" he asked before leaving with Colette before Zosia could even answer.

Tianna followed Zosia as she listened to the doctor moaning about her father.

"You know it might be a good idea for you two to sort out your differences. At least you have a father," Tianna said before walking into the elevator and heading back down to the ED leaving Zosia wondering what Tianna was on about.

As soon as the elevator doors had opened Tianna found Robin and Rita crowding her.

"Come on! Get changed!" Robin said.

"Why?" Tianna questioned.

"We're introducing you to the local pub," Rita replied. Tianna smiled and nodded and hurried off to get changed.

Soon the three had joined the rest of the team in the pub and Tianna was surprised to see Zoe had joined them.

"Didn't think Dr. Hanna was the type of person who'd come for a drink at the end of the day," she commented.

"She's full of surprises is our Zoe Hanna. You'll learn," Rita said, "so newly qualified and straight into an ED. Don't like making things easy for yourself do you?" Tianna shrugged her shoulders,

"No point beating around the bush, might as well just get straight into the action. I would have to at some point anyway." Rita nodded as Robin brought their drinks over. Day one complete, Tianna thought before taking a sip of her well deserved drink.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Well December has arrived and with it brings Christmas. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but I've had a lot of personal family problems and it's been really affecting me and getting me down. On the other hand I have managed to complete my customer care course at work so that is now out of the way. I'm hoping to update again around the 23rd which is just before I head down south for Christmas as I will be there for a week and have no idea if I will get any writing done at all. Thanks for all the reviews and views, they mean so much to me and sorry again about the lack of updates.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 4:**

The team were still sat having a drink when the staff from the wards arrived and Tianna looked up watching her colleagues from upstairs.

"You've met the CEO and that's the Director of Nursing, Colette Shewood. That's Guy's daughter, Zosia, and her flat mates Arthur and Dom," Robin told Tianna.

"How do you know all this?" Tianna asked

"Well people talk," Robin said before sipping her drink and blushing as Zoe joined them.

Tianna watched as Zosia sat at the bar beginning to down the shots. She wondered what had happened to make the junior doctor want to drink that much. She asked if anyone wanted another drink and then found Zoe placing some money in her hand and she went up to the bar watching Zosia still.

Zosia was completely unaware as she carried on downing the shots as Arthur tred to stop her. He noticed Tianna watching them.

"Don't worry. Stressful day," he said.

"We all have those. You should stop her before she lands herself in trouble or something," Tianna said before paying for the drinks and carried them over to the table. She heard Arthur sighing as he was still trying to stop Zosia drinking still.

Tianna sat sipping her drink for a minute before going over to Arthur and the two of them were soon pulling Zosia out of the bar followed by Dom. Arthur sat her down before Tianna knelt down in front of her.

"Whatever is going on Zosia, this isn't the answer. Whatever is going on. It can be fixed," she said unaware that the doctor's father was the reason she was drinking so heavily. Arthur shot Tianna a warning look before the nurse looked up and saw Colette. She excused herself before heading back inside.

Colette looked before walking inside and looked for Tianna. She eventually found her and politely asked to speak to her in private. Tianna nodded and excused herself before following Colette to an empty table.

"I haven't done anything," she said quickly.

"Woah slow down. Did I say you'd done anything?"

"No sorry."

"I need to ask a favour. Well more for Mr. Self," Colette explained, "can you keep an eye on Zosia for us when we're all in the pub? I think she could do with a female friend who's the same age as her."

Tianna nodded and looked at Colette,

"Am I allowed to ask why?"

"All I can say is that she's having a hard time and could use a friend," Colette said.

"Yes but I'm not on the wards so how can I?"

"By just being there when you can and trying to help her." Tianna nodded and then headed back over to Zoe, Rita and Robin to finish her drink.

She headed back to her flat a while later and stood I. The kitchen thinking about her first day. It had been a busy, chaotic one but she'd enjoyed it. Her thoughts then turned to Guy, Zosia and Colette. She wondered what was going on with them. She thought the way Colette was speaking that she was Zosia's mother but she really wanted to know so she went and had a shower and then grabbed her MacBook to have a look.

She began by searching for the hospital CEO and was amazed at what appeared on the screen before her. She saw articles on Guy's late wide and that she had had cancer and that it had clamp imbed her life. She read on and discovered that Zosia and Guy didn't get on and that the junior doctor didn't want to be seen as Guy's daughter and had even used her mother's maiden name to distance herself from Guy. Tianna sighed beginning to understand just how fractious things were between father and daughter. She did know one thing for sure. Colette had been right about Zosia needing a friend and Tianna was determined to give her that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Welcome to the final updates of 2014 as my next ones will be in 2015. I just want to say thanks for all the views and the odd reviews I've received over the year. They mean the world to me and I can't wait to bring you more updates and maybe a new fic or two depending on how things go. Thank you again.**_

_**Happy Holidays!**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 5:**

It was a few days later and Tianna was settling down in the ED and was starting to make friends. She was mainly working with Rita and Robyn, but she couldn't shake Zosia from her thoughts. Now knowing what she did about the junior doctor from the wards she wanted to help Zosia or at least try to.

She was sat alone in the cafe when Zoe walked over to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Just thinking about someone," Tianna replied, "and what to do about them." Zoe raised an eyebrow,

"A man?"

"No. Sort of a friend. I promised I'd help them but I don't know how," Tianna replied.

"Your best bet with this is to get to know them better and go from there." Tianna nodded before rising from her chair and heading back to the ED.

The night arrived and they had all headed to the pub and Tianna scanned the room expecting to see Zosia, Arthur and Dom. So her eyes widened when she saw Zosia on her own at the bar. She downed the rest of her come and then headed over to the bar and sat down besides Zosia.

The junior doctor looked at her before downing another shot.

"You're the nurse from the other day," she remembered, "yes I was drunk but I do remember your face."

"The names Tianna. Where are Arthur and Dom?"

"Working still so i decided to come and get a few drinks into the system," Zosia replied.

"Well can I join you? You shouldn't be drinking alone." Zosia thought and then nodded before ordering herself some more shots and Tianna a drink.

Tianna sat there watching Zosia getting more and more drunk and she realised that she needed to get Zosia out of there.

"I know. Good place we can go," she said, knowing that she lived on her own so she could easily get Zosia to hers for the nodded and grabbed her bag and Tianna helped her out before Tianna led Zosia to her place.

He eventually made it back to hers and Zosia had sobered up slightly in the cold, crisp air.

"This isn't a pub," she said.

"No it's my place," Tianna said, "this heavy drinking isn't good for you. Whatever is going on Zosia, this isn't the come inside out of the cold and we can have a drink."

"I don't need help," Zosia said.

"Fine your choice but I'm willing to put up with you," Tianna told her as she unlocked her door and went to walk inside.

"Fine," Zosia sighed, "I'm here now" she said before following Tianna inside.

Zosia sat down and looked around as Tianna was in the kitchen getting them both a coke. Tianna thought it was the best thing she could get Zosia to drink as she could lie and say there was vodka in it. She walked into the living room and passed the drink to Zosia who instantly drank it. Tianna watched as Zosia downed the drinka and then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tianna asked observing the junior doctor as she sipped on her own drink.

"Why would I tell you? I don't even know you," Zosia snapped.

"And yet you willingly came to my house."

"You lied and I didn't ask to."

"No but you did and you stayed," Tianna said as Zosia put her Samsung on the table before asking where the bathroom was.

Zosia had only just gone when her phone began to ring. And Tianna picked it up and saw Arthur's name on the screen. She knew she shouldn't have answered it but she did.

"Zosia?" came Arthur's voice.

"Zosia's in the bathroom. It's Tianna, the nurse from the other day."

"Oh ok. Where are you then?"

"At mine. I didn't know what to do as she was just getting drunk. I just had to get her away from the drink."

"Are you ok with her tonight?"

"Don't worry. I can handle her," she said before hanging up wondering how she was going to get Zosia to trust her


	6. Chapter 6

_**Happy New Year like 16 days late but oh well never mind. Hope 2015 is going well for you so far and any resolutions or goals that you have set yourself are going well. I will confess I am a little bit behind in my writing on some fics but I am going to try and keep ahead as much as I can so I can update twice a month. Here's to another year of fanfics.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 6:**

Zosia woke up the next morning and wondered where she was. The one thing that she did know was that her head was banging. She blinked a couple of times before finding the door being opened and Tianna walked in with a glass of water and some tablets.

"Get these down you and then get ready," Tianna said a little louder than she should have but she was having a bit of fun at Zosia's expense.

The junior doctor groaned as the curtains were opened, letting the bright sunlight pour into the room.

"See you downstairs in 10 minutes or we'll both be late," Tianna said before going to make a start on the breakfast. She smirked thinking there was no way that Zosia would be ready in 10 minutes, even she couldn't do that no matter how hard she tried.

She was beginning to place the breakfast on the table when Zosia appeared.

"I'll give you that. 10 minutes and a few seconds," Tianna said, "however you may want to use some concealer to hide the bags under your eyes," she added, placing Zosia's plate infront of her.

"What are you? My mother? Well you're too late. My mother died." That was it, Zosia had touched a nerve.

"Just be grateful you knew your mother. I'm adopted! I don't know my birth mother." she spoke before slamming her concealer on the table and began to eat her breakfast. Zosia remained quiet and put the concealer on before eating her breakfast.

Tianna loaded the breakfast things into the dishwasher and waited until Zosia had gathered her belongings together before the two headed out.

"We're walking so you can have another coffee," Tianna explained as they was lied into Starbucks.

"I don't need another coffee," Zosia said before walking off. Tianna sighed before going and ordering a caramel latte.

She was sipping it as she walked to the ED and walked into Robyn and Lofty on the way.

"Late night?" Robyn asked seeing the coffee cup in Tianna's hand.

"Long story short I ended up taking our CEO's charming daughter back to mine for the night," Tianna explained, getting straight to the point, "I won't say why so don't ask." The two nodded and the three headed inside.

Upstairs and Zosia had had walked into the staffroom sighing as she did. Her eyes caught sight of her flat mates and she looked at them before beginning to get ready for her shift.

"Where did you end up?" Dom asked, unaware of what had happened the night before.

"I went out and ended up at that ED nurse Tianna's place. Heavens knows how I got there though," Zosia told Dom, who raised an eyebrow before Sacha walked up to them to tell them what they would be doing that day,

Meanwhile back in the ED and Tianna was waiting in Zoe and Connie's shared office waiting for Connie to enter and speak with her. She wondered what she'd done to warrant being summoned to the Clinical Lead's office. She would soon find out as Connie walked in,

"Good morning Tianna," she said before seating herself behind her desk.

"Morning Mrs. Beauchamp," Tianna replied, "why am I here?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"You're her because the Head of Nursing has been to see me and informed me how she has heard about all your hard work and thinks you'd do better upstairs on the wards but I'm determined to hold onto you."

Tianna looked stunned and her mind went into overdrive. She couldn't help but wonder if Colette wanted her upstairs because of Zosia. The fact that she was still new to the hospital meant that she hadn't had a chance yet to really prove herself. She was unaware of the Clinical Lead watching her intently.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me?" she asked the young nurse.

"No. Is that all you wanted?" Tianna replied. Connie nodded and Tianna made a swift exit, leaving Connie wondering what was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding Home-Part 7:**

Tianna sat in the corner of the staffroom thinking. She was alone so was able to think more about what she'd told Connie and the fact that the Director of Nursing had been keeping an eye on her, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door opening and Zoe walking into the room.

"Tianna?" the doctor asked softly before repeating the nurse's name and this time she got a response,

"We need you out there," she said softly before watching Tianna down the rest of her coffee and then heading back out into the ED.

Upstairs on the ward and Arthur, Dom and Zosia were listening to Sacha as he explained their latest patient's symptoms, the two male junior doctors were listening but Zosia wasn't. She had been out the night before and was running on caffeine, Dom had covered for her but knew that he would have to try and find Tianna and have a word with her.

Sacha looked at Zosia and was slightly surprised when she was able to produce a list of possible diagnosis for their patient. Arthur pushed his glasses back up his nose before he began to do as Sacha had asked him.

Back down in the ED and the department had become a hub of activity as there had been an accident and people were being brought in. Tianna was working with Zoe as the senior doctor had wanted to keep the young nurse away from Connie, who had quickly picked up on that and made a mental note to speak to her about it later, once the chaos had died down.

The team continued to work and Guy had come downstairs to see if there had been any improvement in the department since the last time he'd been down. He was very pleased to see that there had indeed been an improvement before his eyes fell on Tianna. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something about her and it was starting to annoy him.

Zoe had spotted Guy and walked over to him.

"What do we owe this pleasure?" she asked.

"Come to see if there has been any improvement in the department."

"Well has there?"

"I'm pleased to say there has bee. What's the story with Nurse Davis?" Zoe sighed,

"Well Connie wants to hold onto her but I think she'd suit ward life better. She also seems to be able to connect with your daughter from what I gather." Guy's eyes widened,

"Who told you Zosia was my daughter?"

"Never mind how I know about it. Just think about what I've told you." Guy glared at her before heading back to the wards.

Zosia was sat in the break room when the door opened and her father walked in,

"What do you want daddy dear?" the junior doctor asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What's this I'm hearing about you and Nurse Davis from the ED?"

"What's it got to do with you?"

"Well I am your father." Zosia scoffed,

"You haven't been my father since mum died, so don't try and pretend you care now."

"Zoshie don't. We were both in a bad place when your mum died. We both could have handled it better and I'm sorry I lied to you."

"No just admit it that it was all about you! It's always about you!" Zosia said before forcing her way out of the room as Colette was walking in as she wanted to know what all the shouting had been about,

She saw Guy dat there with his head in his hands as he thought about what had just happened with his daughter.

"What have you gone and said now?" she asked.

"Just that we both could have handled Anya's death better. Also what is she doing being friends with Nurse Davis from the ED?" he asked.

"That is my doing. I thought she could do with a female friend so I asked Nurse Davis to become friends with her."

"You are not the mother of Zosia so stay out of things!" he said before storming out of the room, leaving Colette wandering why she was even bothering.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey all! Hope you're having a lovely February but it's such a short month and goes in the blink of an eye. Hope you enjoy these updates and my plans are to update around the 10th March after I get back from down south.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**LM xxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 8:**

Colette was sat at Albie's at a table in the corner watching as everyone sat drinking and socialising. She suddenly felt she wasn't alone and looked and saw Tianna sat opposite her.

"I heard Mr. Self wasn't happy when he discovered what you'd done involving his daughter and myself," Tianna said.

"That's an understatement," Colette sighed, "he totally went off on one and told me to stay out of it as I'm not Anya," she said, sighing once more.

Tianna looked deep in thought before she spoke,

"Is he always like that?" she asked.

"He is when it comes to Zosia and yet he can't see what is happening with her," Colette said.

"She's not right, her mood swings are weird but she's not that crazy. She's accepting me though," Tianna said, I guess that's something."

The Director of Nursing nodded before offering to buy Tianna another drink. The young nurse accepted the offer and was soon drinking another glass of wine before spotting Connie and Zoe and some of the ED team arrive.

"What are you doing over there?" Rita asked.

"I was talking to Nurse Shewood about something," Tianna replied.

"Well get over here and have a drink with us!" Rita said before Tianna made her excuses to Colette and walked across the pub to join the ED team.

"So what's the deal with you and her?" Rita asked sat at a table with Tianna, Robyn and Lily.

"There's nothing going on. She's just asked me to become friends with someone and try and help them," Tianna explained, "it must be important or she wouldn't ask." Lily scoffed,

"But why ask you?"

"I do t know," Tianna said, "but I said I'd help so I am going to do just that."

Tianna excused herself a while later and headed home and was about to unlock the door to her flat when she saw Zosia walking, or rather staggering, towards her.

"Can I come in?" Zosia slurred before leaning against Tianna. The nurse sighed before opening her door and getting Zosia inside and sat on the sofa.

"Where's Arthur and Dom?" Tianna asked passing Zosia a glass of water.

"They working and I can't find my flat key," Zosia replied, "so I vaguely remembered where you lived so headed here."

"So you've been out on another drinking session?" Tianna asked.

"A bit and then he, Jesse, appeared. I went and got more drinks then got out of there. I guess the freezing air sobered me up a bit because I found my way here."

Tianna nodded before noticing Zosia was shivering.

"Go and have a shower. The clothes that you borrowed last time are on the chair by the bathroom," Tianna said. Zosia nodded and headed to the bathroom. Tianna sat on the sofa and text Arthur, Dom and co,eye to say that the junior doctor was at hers, just in case they were worried about where Zosia was.

Zosia appeared a while later and sat down in a chair to a hot drink that Tianna had made for her.

"Thanks," Zosia said before taking a sip of the drink. Tianna just watched her before speaking,

"Zosia who is this Jesse?" she asked.

"Like I'd tell you," Zosia snapped harshly, "you know nothing about me. You don't know me at all!"

"Then what are you doing here?" Tianna asked, "you could have gone anywhere and yet you chose to come here and find me." Zosia sighed,

"He is my father's best friend and at one point we were dating each other, but then he ended it and left," Zosia said. Tianna nodded,

"Go and get some sleep," she said, "it's late and we both have work tomorrow." Zosia nodded and headed to the second bedroom before Tianna fell asleep on the sofa where she had sat thinking and worrying about Zosia.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Well I think I'm updating as and when I'd planned to which is a first. I hope you enjoy this update and I hope to update in a couple of weeks.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 9:**

The next few weeks had seen a change in Zosia and she was becoming even wilder. Colette had been watching and was beginning to get more concerned about the junior doctor and began to watch her even closer and was frequenting the ED more to talk to Tianna.

This had caused Zoe and Connie to raise their eyebrows and wonder what was really going on between the two. Colette was heading back upstairs when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Zoe walking towards her.

"Can I have a word?" the doctor asked.

"Yes but not here," Colette replied before leading Zoe around to the cafe by the entrance to the wards.

"So what is going on between you and Nurse Davis?" Zoe asked once the two were both settled with coffees.

"She's helping me out with something," Colette said, "she seems to be able to get through to someone when I can't." Zoe looked at her,

"Who?" she asked.

"Guy's daughter," Colette sighed, "I don't know what is going on with her but she seems to listen to Tianna so she's trying to find out for me."

Zoe sipped her coffee and thought about what Colette had said,

"But why not someone who works upstairs with you?"

"Because nobody seems able to get her to trust them." The doctor nodded,

"So Tianna is really the only one that Zosia trusts?" Colette nodded,

"She had to help two of our junior doctors one night and it has gone from there really. But Zosia's getting worse and I needed to talk to Tianna." Zoe nodded before her pager beeped and she headed back to the ED.

Her first thought was to find Tianna and see if what Colette had just spoken to her were true but as she saws the department in chaos she decided to leave it and began to sort everyone one. Connie had noticed Zoe appear out of nowhere and made a mental note to talk to her about it when things had calmed down.

Tianna had sipped back into the ED and made eyes at Rita and Robyn not to say anything as she knew Connie would grill her about her whereabouts. The two nodded before listening to what Connie was saying as the attended to the patient.

The next few hours were a blur and things finally began to calm down and Zoe managed to find Tianna and pulled her aside.

"Nurse Shewood had spoken to me about Doctor March. I'm ok with it as long as it doesn't start affecting your work," Zoe said, "oh and I'd keep it a secret if I were you. Connie is close to Guy." Tianna nodded before Connie walked into the office.

Tianna made her excuses and left, heading to the locker room and running straight into Rita and Robyn.

"What did Zoe want?" Rita asked.

"She's spoken to Colette and knows I am trying to help Zoisa. Connie mustn't find out though. So don't say anything to anyone please," Tianna said. The two nodded before they changed.

The two looked as Tianna declined the invitation to Albie's and headed to her place and get lost in her thoughts.

She walked inside and out the kettle on and sat down at her table and got her MacBook powered up and began to write her blog. It helped her to think straight and get all of her thoughts down in one place. She made herself a drink and then carried on typing until her blog was ready and she posted it before wondering where and what Zosia was doing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So the plan to update on the 22nd March failed epically and I apologise for that and I am really trying to get into a regular pattern with updating, it's just not going to plan though. I will try and update every 2 weeks and stick to it this time. My work hours have increased as it's the Easter holidays over here so bare with me for a couple of weeks. **_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 10:**

Tianna was sat with Robyn and Rita in Albie's after a shift when she looked up and saw Guy Self stood before her.

"You. My office first thing tomorrow morning," he said before leaving. Rita looked at Tianna,

"What have you done now?" she asked.

"Nothing. At least I don't think so," Tianna replied, "it's probably got something to do with Zosia," she added. Rita nodded before going to get more drinks in.

Zosia was on the ward working with Dom and Arthur. The three had pulled the overnight shift and were stood drinking coffee after doing their rounds and checking on the patients. Arthur watched as Zoisa drank her coffee and then quickly got a notebook out and began to write something down in a hurry and she looked rather flustered.

Arthur went over and rested a hand on her arm and waited for her to look up at him.

"Calm down Zosh," he said softly, "take your time and write it clearer," he said. Xosia nodded and listened to him.

Tianna was laughing and drinking with the ED team before she looked at the time and sighed and excused herself and began to walk back to her place. She walked back and wondered what Guy Self wanted with her. She had a felling it was something to do with Zosia but she couldn't be 100% sure. As she was walking back she pulled her phone from her coat pocket and called Colette.

The Director of Nursing was out but it went quiet and she happened to hear her phone ring. She put down her glass of wine and retrieved her phone and looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Tianna? Is everything ok?" she asked before talking to the young nurse for a few minutes before hanging up and heading around to Tianna's place.

Tianna, who had arrived home and had got herself sorted, angered the door and let Colette inside and made them a drink. The two sat down and sipped their drinks.

"I have no idea what he wants to see you about but I'll be in his office first thing tomorrow morning anyway," Colette informed Tianna, "I have to admit it is rather odd him calling you up to his office like that."

"He just approached me in Albie's and told me to go to his office first thing in the morning. I was like what the heck?" Tianna said, "I was with two of my colleagues as well." Colette nodded and the two talked for a while longer before the older woman headed home, leaving Tianna alone with her thoughts.

The next thing Tianna knew was that it was morning and she was waking up on the sofa. She pulled herself up off the sofa and into the shower, knowing she had to face the CEO as soon as she arrived at work. She sighed as she let the warm water hit her body and she gathered her thoughts.

Eventually she found herself ready and began the walk to work, still wondering what Guy wanted to see her about. She stopped off at Starbucks and got herself a coffee and something for breakfast before carrying on the journey to work.

She arrived and saw Zoe stood outside and went over to her.

"Morning," Tianna smiled.

"Morning and what have you gone and done now? Been called to Mr. Self's office I hear."

"I have no idea," Tianna sighed, "well I do but I have no idea if it's really about that or not."

"His daughter?" Zoe asked.

"That's the only thing I can really think of but I really don't know. I'll be down as soon as I'm dismissed," she said before heading inside.

She made it upstairs and ran straight into Zosia and the junior doctor stared at the nurse before heading off. Tianna once again gathered her thoughts before approaching the office and and knocked on the door before hearing she had been granted permission to enter and gave it a few seconds before walking into the office.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys.**_

_**So I finally have some updates for you. Hope you've enjoyed it. I will try and update again this month, if not it will be early next month. Hope that's ok.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LucyMaxine xxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 11:**

Tianna looked around and saw Colette sat at her desk, appearing to be engrossed in paperwork before she turned back to the CEO.

"What's this I'm hearing about you and my daughter being friends?" he asked.

"That's what you called me up here about?" Tianna asked, slightly shocked that the CEO had taken her from the ED to talk about that. Guy was clearly expecting something else to exit the nurse's mouth as he looked at her shocked.

Colette had looked up and was watching before Guy looked at her.

"What Nurse Shewood?" he asked.

"If you should be mad or asking anyone any questions then it's me," she said, "Tianna only did as I asked. Zosia isn't right Guy and you're ignoring it!" Guy glared at Colette and Tianna made a swift, silent exit and looked at Colette.

"How dare you say that?" Guy said, "Zosia is fine."

"How do you know? You've barely spent any time with her!"

"That's enough Nurse Shewood!" Guy shouted before walking out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Tianna was just walking into the ED and ran straight into Connie.

"Sorry," the nurse said quickly, "the CEO wanted to see me." Connie nodded before telling Tianna to go and get changed. She was getting changed when she decided to text Zosia to see if she wanted to meet her. She thought it would give her a chance to catch up with Zosia. To her surprise the junior doctor agreed and she smiled before putting her phone in her pocket and headed out onto the ward, ready for whatever the shift had in store for her.

The shift flew by quickly and soon Zosia was at the bar at Albie's and looked up as Tianna appeared beside her. Zosia pushed a vodka shot her way and Tianna downed it before looking at Zosia. The doctor smiled before downing more shots and then smiled more before pulling Tianna outside and into a taxi.

Colette was working late and sighed looking at some notes before getting herself another coffee. She looked at Guy's empty desk and wondered what he was playing at. There was clearly something wrong with Zosia and her father was clearly ignoring the signs. Colette thought Tianna might be able to keep Zosia in check and stop whatever was going on with the doctor.

Tianna was in the back of the taxi wondering where she was going with Zosia. She looked out of the window and knew roughly where they were but she still felt uneasy and nervous about where they were going.

"Zosia where are we going?" she asked.

"To a cool new place I heard about," Zosia replied, half slurring her words. Tianna sighed and nodded, knowing Zosia was already a little drunk and wondered how much more she would drink.

The taxi pulled up at the club and Zosia shoved some money into the driver's hand and then pulled Tianna out of the taxi and into the club. The nurse didn't quite understand where she was before realising she was at the bar with the junior doctor getting drinks. She was hoping that Zosia wouldn't get her something too alcoholic as she would have to keep an eye on Zosia to make sure she didn't do something stupid.

Colette heard her phone alert her to something and she picked up her phone and looked before her eyes widened as she saw where Zosia and Tianna were. Concerned for Zosia's state of mind and Tianna's safety, she'd managed to secretly get their phones tracked. Her senses were alive and not in a good way as she grabbed her coat and bag before rushing out of the office, wanting to get to the young women before anything happened.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I failed epically last month with updates. I really am. I've had a mock inspection at work and the real one is this weekend. I've also had family visit and have had a few days where I've been really sick. I've also been slightly distracted by the Eurovision Song Contest so all in all May had more bad then good. I'm trying to figure out when the best time for me to update will be so I can get into a regular pattern. Hope you are all still reading and thanks for being paitient.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 12:**

Colette raced into the club and looked around for Zosia or Tianna. The expensive club was in a rough part of town, someone's idea of bringing money into the area. Her eyes scanned the room and eventually she caught sight of Zosia on the dancefloor with a drink and some guy trying to hit on Tianna and failing.

She watched before making her way briskly across the club and rescued Tianna from the man.

"You ok?" Colette asked, her voiced raised so the young nurse would hear her over the pounding music. Tianna nodded,

"Yeah. Zosia brought us here," she said, "I don't even know where she is." Colette nodded before turning to the dancefloor and scanning it for any sign of the junior doctor.

Eventually she caught sight of her kissing a guy and walked over to her. Tianna watched as the man tried to hit on her again.

"Don't you even think about it," she warned him before following co,ette onto the dancefloor and over to Zosia.

She arrived just as Colette pulled Zosia away from the guy she was kissing.

"Get off me!" Zosia slurred before being pulled away more from the guy by Colette.

"You told her where we were didn't you?" the doctor asked Tianna once they'd arrived outside. Colette answered,

"No she didn't so don't start on her," she replied before ordering a taxi.

The atmosphere was frosty in the taxi on the way to Colette's. Zosia was annoyed that her night out had been ruined, Colette because she'd had to cancel a drink out with Fletch. The only one that was unaffected was Tianna. She was just looking out of the window, watching the scenery fly by. Her thoughts were disturbed when Colette's voice punctured her thoughts.

"How was she when you headed to the club?"

"She was already slurring her words," Tianna said, "I thought she meant a club we've been to before, not one we didn't know." Colette just nodded and watched Zosia.

The taxi pulled up outside Colette's house and Tianna got out before going to assist Zosia out of the taxi. The junior doctor pushed the nurse out of the way before stumbling on her feet, causing Tianna to sigh before going over to help her stand up. Colette soon emerged from the taxi and led the girls inside.

"Make yourselves at home," she said softly before going into the kitchen to get them all a drink.

Zosia sat away from Tianna before realising that the nurse had nothing to do with Colette arriving and went and sat next to her. Colette walked in with a tray of drinks and passed the two a glass of water each before sitting down and sipping a coffee.

Now she had Tianna at her house, Colette began to study her more intensely. She watched as Tianna sipped her water and then turned her head to check on Zosia.

"She's not working tomorrow. What about you?" Colette asked Tianna.

"I'm in early," Tianna sighed.

"Go into the spare room and get some sleep. I'll deal with Zosia." Tianna just nodded and headed upstairs, not in any mood to argue.

Co,ette then went and sat by Zosia and made her drink the water, wondering what to do with her. She watched as her friend's daughter began to fall into a alcohol induced sleep. Colette just sighed and moved Zosia so she was more comfortable before she headed upstairs to check on Tianna.

She walked into the spare room and saw Tianna curled up on the bed. She wasn't sure if the young woman was awake or asleep so she moved softly and quietly over to the bed and made sure the nurse was settled. She smiled and saw that she was and she slipped out of the room and closed the door and then headed to her room, lost in her thoughts and wondering when Guy would realise that Zosia needed help.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey all. Thanks for continuing to support me and baring with me. I've been a bit late getting these updates up as I've got a bit hooked on Once Upon a Time so yeah. Apologies about the delay and enjoy. **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 13:**

Tianna walked into the ED looking a bit tired and she headed straight for the locker room to get changed for her shift. She was just about ready when Robyn walked in.

"Warning Mrs. Beauchamp isn't in a good mood and her daughter is in today." Tianna looked up,

"The Ice Queen has a daughter?"

"Proper mini me she is." Tianna nodded and checked herself over one last time.

After checking her concealer and foundation hid the required parts of her face she made her way out into the ED and instantly caught sight of Connie and her daughter. She barely had time to move before Connie was stood before her,

"Nurse Davis meet my daughter Grace. You will be looking after her today. I hear you're good at babysitting," Connie informed the nurse. Tianna just nodded before heading to Connie's office after going to get her personal possessions from her locker.

Grace went and sat down on the sofa as soon as they arrived in Connie's office. The girl got her iPad out and proceeded to play a game on it. Tianna sat down in a chair and began to read one of her books. She was unaware of Grace watching her.

Eventually she realised and looked up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I've never seen you around here before. I'm Grace," the 9-year-old said.

"I'm a new nurse. Tianna," she smiled watching Grace, who was playing her game again, "I started here a few weeks ago." Grace didn't look up from her game,

"Well I don't need a babysitter," she said.

"Yeah nice try," Tianna smirked, "I was 8 once."

"I'm 9 actually," Grace corrected her before playing her game again.

Tianna had just got resettled with her book when Zoe walked in.

"There you are," she smiled, "why aren't you out there?" she asked.

"Babysitting," she replied before nodding towards Grace. Zoe looked and nodded before seeing Grace and making a swift exit.

Tianna got back to her book and carried on reading, glancing up every now and again to check that Grace was still there. She also had time to think about Guy, Colette and Zosia and wondered how she could change their lives for the better,

Guy looked across the office and saw Colette in a world of her own.

"Doctors Digby and Copeland said they haven't seen Dr. March today before they left for their shift. Have you got any idea where she is?" he asked.

"Why would you care?" she asked.

"Where is she?"

"Safe at mine after I rescued her and Tianna from that club." Guy just nodded before his pager bleeped and he left the office.

"I'm hungry," Grace declared after putting her iPad down.

"Well that makes two of us. Let's go and see if we can find your mother," Tianna said, slipping her book into her bag and waiting for Grace before they went to look for Connie.

The nurse was surprised when Connie presented her with a £20 note and told her to go to a fish and chip shop around the corner and get Grace whatever she wanted. She then added that Tianna could get something to eat as well seeing as she was looking after Grace for the day.

Tianna had ordered the food and was now waiting with Grace for the food to arrive. She studied the mini Connie as she drank her milkshake. She wondered why the girl wasn't in school. She decided that it was none of her business and she wasn't going to ask any questions as their food arrived. She smiled and began to eat, wondering what was going on with Grace.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey all! Another rounds of updates from me here. UK summer holiday season has started over here so bare with me while I get into a new routine again as my hours have changed again. Will try and update twice a month. Thank you for sticking with me.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 14:**

Grace had been giving Tianna the runaround all day but Tianna wasn't giving in for nothing. She had stayed calm but was surprised when Colette appeared in Connie's office. The nurse put her book down and looked across at grace to check she was still playing on her iPad. She was relieved when she saw the 9-year-old was so she walked over to Colette.

"What's up?" Tianna asked keeping her voice down low so Grace wouldn't hear.

"Zosia has disappeared from mine," Colette whispered, "she can't have been gone long." Tianna nodded,

"Need me to go and look for her?" she asked before Colette's phone rang. She watched as Colette answered the call and then checked Grace was still absorbed in her iPad.

"Zosia's just walked onto the ward ready for work," Colette said looking confused, "come and find me later," she said before making a quick exit. Tianna sighed and got back to her book.

"I need the charger," Grace said a while later.

"Why don't we put that away and go out for a bit?" Tianna suggested as it was a lovely day. Grace sighed,

"But I want to finish this level," she said before Connie walked in, "mummy where's my charger?" she asked before Tianna could even say quickly got the charger before grabbing something and walking out.

Colette had arrived back upstairs and immediately went to search for Zosia. She found her stood with Arthur, Dom, Sacha and Guy. He was really starting to test her patience of late and it wouldn't be too long before she snapped and all her anger would be directed at Guy.

She caught Zosia's eye and she watched as the junior doctor walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I got called in so here I am," Zosia said,

"Who called you in?"

"Sacha." Colette sighed,

"You really shouldn't be in especially after last night."

"Mr. Levy doesn't know about that and I'd like to keep that way," she said before Sacha walked over to them.

Tianna had finally managed to get Grace away from her iPad and outside in the sun. They were in the park and Tianna was sat watching Grace playing and wondered what was wrong with her. There seemed to be nothing obvious apart from the fact that she wasn't in school told her something different.

Her thoughts were disrupted for about the hundredth time that day when Grace tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at the girl.

"Can we get some ice cream?" she asked once she was sure the girl was looking at her.

"Isn't it a bit cold for ice cream?" Tianna questioned.

"No because the sun is shining," Grace said, "please?" The nurse thought and nodded before being led to the ice cream shop.

Eventually they made it back to the ED and Connie was stood waiting for them. Connie smiled when she saw Grace and thanked Tianna for looking after her daughter and asking if she'd do it again. Tianna said she would before watching as Grace and Connie headed out of the ED.

Tianna continued to watch before finding herself being pounced upon by Robyn, Max and Lofty.

"You are coming out with us tonight. No buts," Robyn said before linking arms with Tianna and dragging her to Albie's with the rest of the team.

They were sat drinking and laughing and relaxing when Tianna spotted Zosia walking in with Arthur and Dom. She went to get up but Robyn stopped her. That night Zosia was on her own.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys. Sorry for the MIA since like July. It got crazy at work and I've had a birthday, funerals and a little trip down south so it's been a little hectic here. I feel awful about not updating for near enough 3 months and I hope that I can get back on track. I have a friend that is going to keep me in line with updating so it shouldn't be so long between updates. So so sorry and thanks for baring with me.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 15:**

Tianna finally had a day off work and hadn't long arrived back from her night out, in fact it was about 2 hours since she'd arrived home. She would have gone to see her parents, but of course she didn't have any so she decided to hit the shops and get herself something nice.

She woke up a while later and got up and was soon out of her flat. She decided to go and get herself a coffee to help herself wake up before heading to the shops. She also decided that she would have a hospital free day and decided that she needed some new reading books. She'd basically sat and read one the day she'd watched Grace.

She walked into the shopping centre and disposed of her cup in the empty bin before heading into Primark. It was a favourite shop of hers and she could have spent hours in there if she really wanted to. She smiled and looked around seeing what she could buy herself.

Zosia was in the locker room doing her make up and covering the dark circles under her eyes as she'd been out all night. Tianna hadn't been with her so she had stayed out late and basically rolled into work and got ready for her shift. Arthur walked in and looked at her.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"I went out and had a few drinks," Zosia replied.

"What again?"

"Yes again. I am entitled to a night out."

"Not like that though Zosia." Zosia just slammed her locker shut and headed out onto the ward.

Tianna was now heading out of Primark with a bag full of new clothes and thought about where she was heading next. She caught sight of Waterstones and headed into the bookshop to look around and see what books she could buy. She was totally ignoring her phone as she wanted to enjoy the day off.

She was looking at some fantasy books when she caught sight of someone she knew and looked back at the books hoping she hadn't been seen. She sighed however when she heard the person say her name. She turned and saw Colette fully facing her now. She politely smiled and greeted her before looking at the book in her hand.

She moved away and went to have a look at the teenager books to see if there was a book that she wanted to read, something a bit different. She found a book that she'd enjoyed a teenager but got rid of so she picked it up and added it to the two that were in her arms already.

"Can we get a coffee?" Colette asked.

"I was kind of hoping for a work free day," Tianna sighed.

"No work talk, just a coffee between friend," Colette said and Tianna gave in and nodded.

She found herself back in Starbucks sat in a corner with Colette and her two bags.

"So I'm guessing you have a day off like me," Colette said, "the fact that you were trying to avoid me says enough." Tianna nodded,

"Can you blame me? I work in the ED."

"No I can't. How you doing?"

"I'm tired. Long shifts and keeping an eye on Zosia the days are long." Colette sighed and nodded,

"I know. Can you not get away for a while? Go and see your parents?"

"I don't have any parents," Tianna said, "spent my childhood in foster care," she said looking down at her caramel latte.

"I didn't know that," Colette said, "do you know what happened to them?"

"No I was abandoned in a hospital. The only thing they knew was I had been named Tianna."

"But you have a surname…"

"Yeah the member of staff that found me gave me their surname and registered my birth." Colette nodded and made a mental note before sipping her drink wondering what Tianna's story was.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys! Shock horror it's the 16th and I have updates on schedule and ready to go. This must be a first in a while. Luckily when I next update work should be slowing down so hopefully I can now get into a routine with everything. I also have a new fic idea in the works so stay tuned and hopefully I can start that soon. Enjoy... Oh and Happy Halloween for the 31st!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 16:**

Tianna had managed to get away to an old university friend's house by the sea and she was glad to get away from everything. She was sat in her friend's back garden and was reading a book. Despite the fact she was away, Zosia was never far from her mind.

Colette was now keeping an eye on Zosia on her own and could see why Tianna was as tired as she was. She was also beginning to wonder if Tianna would be permitted to do a couple of shifts a week up on the wards so she could keep an eye on Zosia, being on the same shifts as the junior doctor. Guy would probably be ok with it but it was a case of whether Connie would agree or not.

The Head of Nursing also had Tianna on her mind. The young nurse seemed to have come from nowhere and she didn't appear to have any family. Colette wondered why she had been abandoned and whether anyone had bother trying to track down Tianna's birth parents. It was like the woman had been placed in the care system and there she would remain until she left it.

Tianna and her friend, Emma, had headed to the beach and were walking along it eating an ice cream each and catching up on old times. A lot had happened since the two had last seen each other and it felt good to be able to talk face to face with an old friend. The nurse was beginning to relax again.

"Why don't you speak to Connie about Tianna coming and doing a couple of shifts up here?" Colette asked, "I think she has the makings of a good ward nurse."

"Because that would mean having to mess the ED schedule up and I'm not prepared to do that," Guy said, " and I suspect you have other motives for wanting Tianna up here on the wards."

"So what if I do? You can't even see what is going on before your very eyes. Zosia isn't right Guy. I've done something about it and she isn't even my daughter."

Colette was so fired up and it was obvious to see. Guy sat there and watched her,

"You always have a habit of sticking your nose in where it's not needed. First with Anya and now with Zosia. Whatever next? Running the hospital? No I don't think so," he said, "I am the CEO of this hospital and whatever I say goes."

"And I'm the Head of Nursing and I think Tianna Davis would be better off on the wards than in the ED." Guy's pager went off and he rose from the chair and walked out of the office without saying another word to Colette.

Tianna was sat eating an ice cream and watching the waves as they crashed ashore. She couldn't help but wonder how Zosia was doing. Despite the fact that Colette had asked her to become friends with Zosia when she really hadn't wanted to, she was now beginning to build a fragile friendship with the junior doctor and cared about her more than she'd ever thought she would.

"Thinking about Zosia?" Emma asked, "you can text her you know."

"I know but I swore that I wouldn't talk to anyone from Holby while I was away."

"Yes but I can tell you're worried about Zosia," Emma said, "text her and put your mind at rest." Tianna nodded and pulled her phone from her bag and text Zosia waiting for a reply.

Zosia was sat in the hotel basement surrounded by paperwork and clearly in a flap over something. Her phone was in her locker and she was unaware of any messages she had


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys and hello November! My hours are starting to come down at work and I've got 4 weeks off soon so am hoping to get a lot of fic written and get some updates written so I can stay ahead of posting the updates this time around. Sorry these are a bit late and I'm aiming to be able to update around the 17th/18th which is the start of my 4 weeks off. Hope you all had a lovely halloween if you mark it and thanks for the ongoing support.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 17:**

There was no sign of Zosia the next morning and Colette was beginning to worry about where she was. She, Dom and Arthur were beginning to do a search of the wards without making it obvious that Zosia had disappeared again.

Guy was unaware that anything was wrong as he sat in the office tied up with CEO stuff. He clearly didn't care about Zosia. Maybe he was still in mourning over Anya but it seemed like he didn't care about Zosia at all. His work was more important.

Arthur had made it down to the basement and began his search down there for Zosia. He heard a noise and began to follow it. He found the door locked and knocked on it before hearing a mumbled reply and then the sounds of paper being shuffled around. He knocked on the door again and waited before seeing Zosia finally open the door.

"What?" She asked, "I was in the middle of something."

"It's the start of our shift. You're needed upstairs now." Zosia sighed and nodded, packing up her papers and headed upstairs with Arthur.

"Ok Colette. Thanks for letting me know. You can call me if you need anything," Tianna said into the phone as she sat at Emma's kitchen table, "I'll be back in a couple of days anyway," she informed the Head of Nursing before ending the call.

"Did they find her?" Emma asked as Tianna placed her phone down on the table.

"Yeah but she wasn't normal," Tianna sighed, "I really think she needs help but her father doesn't think she does." Emma went and gave her a hug, "You'll solve it. I know you will." Tianna nodded before getting up.

Colette was working with Zosia and she was observing her. She looked tired and pale, but was somehow managing to stay focussed on the patients. Colette was getting worried about Zosia and was going to try and talk to Guy about it. She doubted that she would have much success but she had to try.

"Let's go shopping and get you some nice things to decorate that flat of yours with when you get back home," Emma said pulling Tianna to her feet, "then the nightclub tonight."

"No!" Tianna said instantly, "I see enough of them with Zosia," she said, "I don't want to see any of them before I get back to Holby." Emma nodded and understood and the idea of a night club was forgotten.

"Guy there is something wrong with Zosia," Colette said, seizing the moment while the two were alone in the office.

"No there isn't," Guy said, "she's just working hard, maybe a little too hard. I will have a word with her and see what is going on. Now will you be quiet?" he said, clearly distracted about something. Colette just sighed and looked at her notes.

Zosia was looking through her patient notes that she'd made so far as she was trying to figure out what was wrong with her patient. She looked over at Arthur and Dom before walking over to them, needing some advice on what to do.

Emma and Tianna were in the shopping centre looking at clothes and there were a couple of dresses that Tianna was looking at and she blew caution to the wind and brought both dresses and some new shoes to match. She felt she deserved it after having to deal with Zosia. She was definitely spoiling herself.

Emma smirked as she saw Tianna buying a lot of clothes and accessories. She seemed relaxed again and was laughing. The headed to the Disney Store and the smile just grew on Tianna's face as she began to look around. Emma laughed as she watched Tianna begin to fill a basket and looked around still, looking happy.

Eventually Emma and Tianna made it back to Emma's and sat having a glass of wine and a girly night in before Tianna had to pack and return to Holby. One thing for sure was the break had been just what Tianna had needed.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey all! So I'm finally on my 4 weeks off and am hoping to get a decent flow of updates written while I'm off. I'm only a couple of days late updating. So it's so good so far. Hope you're all having a lovely day and my thoughts are with Paris and France after the events of last Friday. **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 18:**

Tianna was now back from her break and had already been summoned into the Clinical Lead's office. She sighed wondering what she could have done when she'd only just arrived back. She walked towards the office only to spot Colette, Zoe and Connie sat talking. She wasn't sure whether to walk in or not.

Eventually the decision was taken out of her hands as Zoe rose from her chair and opened the door for her.

"Come in Nurse Davis," she smiled stepping back so Tianna could enter the office. The formal tone had caught Tianna's attention as she sat down in the vacant chair that was clearly meant for her. She sat there waiting for someone to talk.

"Well I am sure you are wondering why we have called you in here," Connie said and Tianna nodded,

"Yes I am. I've on,y just got back so I can't have done anything wrong yet."

"No you haven't done anything wrong," Colette said, trying to keep the young nurse calm, "you have been doing everything right," she said, "so much so that we think you should do a trial run upstairs and see if you have the makings of a ward nurse."

"But what about Mr. Self?" Tianna asked.

"He took a little persuading but he eventually agreed to it," Zoe said, "our esteemed Clinical Lead here was reluctant to let you go but it's not a permanent move so she was eventually won over. So you're heading upstairs."

Tianna couldn't believe her luck, a chance to escape the chaotic ED. She smiled softly at Colette before going and getting her possessions from her locker and meeting her to go upstairs with her.

"I fought your corner," Colette told Tianna, "it was a tough one because Connie didn't want to let go of you but I managed to twist the CEO's arm and here you are." Tianna nodded before being shown to the locker room.

She was sorting herself out when Zosia walked in looking like she'd out the night before.

"What are you doing here?" Zosia asked.

"Turns out I'm going to be doing a few shifts up here. Colette sorted it out for me," Tianna explained before hearing Zosia sigh,

"Guess that can't be helped then," she said before slamming her locker shut and walking out.

Colette walked in not long after and smiled softly.

"All set? I know it can be daunting making the change but it's a but less chaotic up here," she said, "that doesn't mean to say that it doesn't get busy at times because it can do." Tianna nodded before following Colette onto the ward.

She looked around and saw some people she knew, mainly the ones that went to Albie's, and some she'd never seen before.

"Luckily you'll be shadowing me for the day," Colette said, "so I'll make sure everyone knows you by the end of the day." Tianna had been about to laugh until she saw Guy Self heading in their direction. She still felt nervous of him and, if she was honest, a little intimidated also.

"Welcome to the wards Nurse Davis. Having been working in the ED this should be a walk in the park," Guy said to Tianna, "you're lucky to have Nurse Shewood on your side or else you wouldn't be up here at all."

"I am aware of that Mr. Shelf," Tianna replied unable to look up at him.

Guy looked at the two before walking back into his office. Colette and Tianna were about to turn and head to a patient when something caught their eyes. Zosia was giggling and heading towards the storage cupboard and kissing the person that she was pulling with her. Tianna watched before hearing Colette gasp.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Zosia March…and Jesse Law," Colette stuttered, unable to believe what she'd just witnessed.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey all! Early Christmas present for you all here. Sorry it's late but I probably won't be able to update again this month so I'm posting this all now. I start back at work tomorrow and then head down south for Christmas on Friday and I really wanted to make sure I updated this month. So have a great holiday period and Happy New Year and see you all on the other side! Thanks for the support in 2015! **_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 19:**

Tianna was now back in the ED and found it even more chaotic than usual. Colette had been right, the change had slapped her in the face and she found herself one step behind instead of on the same page as everyone else. She was frequently being reminded by Connie of stuff that she already knew and it was starting to annoy her.

Eventually she snapped and walked out of resuss and headed straight to the staff room and sat down on a sofa, putting her head into her hands and sighing. She hadn't meant o snap like that but Connie was really testing her patience and won. She sighed again wondering how she could have let Connie win like that. She was already so close to a major scolding and now she was absolutely going to get one.

She looked up as she heard the door open and was surprised to see Zoe walk in.

"Can you just shout at me and get it over with?" Tianna asked.

"Why would I shout at you? Granted that was rather unprofessional of you but I heard how she's been treating you today so I can't blame you," Zoe replied sitting down.

"So m not in trouble?" Tianna asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Zoe answered, "you'll be moved into my team and hopefully Mrs. Beauchamp won't worry you any more. Now clear your thoughts and come and find me when you're ready and I'll get you sorted." Tianna nodded before Zoe left he to her thoughts. She gathered her thoughts before heading back into the ED.

Upstairs and Zosia was working away on a project that she had started and she was so engrossed in it, completely forgetting where she was meant to be. She hadn't even heard someone knocking on the door and Colette walking in. She tapped Zosia's shoulder and made the junior doctor jump.

"What did you do that for?" Zosia asked, "now you made me forget what I was doing!"

"Zosia you are needed on the ward."

"No I'm not. I need to get this done," Zosia replied.

"No Zosia. Come with me now back onto the ward and I'll help you finish it later." Zosia thought before nodding and putting the project away.

Tianna was now working with Zoe and was a lot calmer and much more focused on what she was meant to be doing. Zoe had noticed and smiled softly. It was clear that Tianna was doing better than if she'd been under Connie's leadership. Zoe decided she was going to have a word with Connie after the shift had finished.

Back upstairs again and Colette was in the office with Guy.

"You are aware that Zosia is becoming more erratic as the days go by aren't you?" she asked.

"She's just over enthusiastic about her latest project. You're just worrying over nothing as always," Guy said, "you know what she's like Colette. Becomes obsessed with doing something to the best of her ability before moving into the next thing."

"This isn't like that Guy! She's taken this to a whole new level. She's missing the start of shifts, breaks and deadlines. You need to talk to her Guy before she loses the plot!" Colette said before walking out of the office.

"Zoe I want Tianna in my team," Connie told Zoe, "she's one of the best nurses out there and I get the best."

"She works better under me. Do you even care that she almost had a breakdown earlier because of the way you've been treating her today?" Zoe pointed out, "I think she'd be better off with me. You want her to be the best then let her work with me."

"Fine you win," Connie said, putting her hands in the air and then rising from her chair and leaving the office.

Tianna was sat in the staff room with Rita and Robyn.

"I think it's all going o kick off between Zoe and Connie," Rita said, "and it will be over you Tianna."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the new nurse," Rita told her, "Connie wants the best but you work better under Zoe. Mark my words you two. Battle lines have been drawn and a storm is coming." Tianna and Robyn nodded, not quite believing her. But of course Rita knew she was right. It wasn't a case of if the storm was coming but when it would arrive.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Happy New Year 14 days late lol. Hope you've a great start to 2016 and what a sad start to the year with the deaths of David Bowie and Alan Rickman. Hope you enjoy the update and I'll see you soon.**_

_**Have a great 2016,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 20:**

Rita had been right for after she'd had two days off, Tianna walked into the ED and it was clear battle lines had been drawn. She looked around wondering what was going to happen as she headed to the staff room and looked around. Rita and Robyn immediately walked over to her.

"We're on Team Zoe today," Rita told Tianna, then tomorrow we're Team Connie and then they get to pick who they want."

"This is ridiculous! There is nothing like this going on upstairs," Tianna sighed, frustrated, as she finished getting ready.

The three walked into the ED and headed over to Zoe, who was smiling despite the tension in the department. They were in high spirits and ready for the day ahead.

"Right team lets do this," Zoe smiled as the rest of her team joined them, "let's prove our way is the best in the ED." Tianna nodded along with the rest of the team and they headed out ready to go.

Zoe had chosen Tianna, Rita and Robyn along with Lofty and Charlie. Connie had chosen Jacob, Lily, Ethan, Cal and Dylan. They knew they would be swapping over the next day so really wanted to impress their current leader as they were the teams they wanted to be in.

The ED was quiet for a change but that was all about to change. A call soon came in about an RTC and luckily there were only two casualties. Zoe's team would take one and Connie's team would take the other. It was beginning to become a all hands on deck situation.

The casualty that Zoe's team received was clearly panicking and in distress and once the patient had been transferred to the bed, Tianna began to get the line in and calm the patient down in order for Zoe to assess the situation and see what was required.

Tianna calmed the patient down and began to make her own assessments. It was something she'd learnt very early on in her nursing career and she'd decided she was going to stick to it. She was looking at the back of the patient's neck when she noticed some bruising.

"Zoe was there any note about bruising on the back of the neck?" she asked Zoe before watching as the doctor went and looked before asking Rita to go and secure the neck before carrying on.

Meanwhile over in Connie's area thy were more like a unit and were plain and simple with barely any patient interaction at all. They were working as an efficient team, but it was all a bit robotic and flat. That was the way Connie liked to work with her team and that's the way the rest of her team liked toward as well.

Back over with Zoe's team and. Their patient was ready to go for her X-ray and had requested Tianna accompany her. Tianna had been about to go on a break but she waved it off and agreed to accompany Lisa, the patient, to her X-ray in order to keep Lisa calm and reassured.

"She's good with the patients," Charlie observed and informed Zoe after Tianna had left with Lisa.

"She would do so much better n my team than Connie's," Zoe replied, "I'd rather keep her in my team tomorrow," she sighed, "tomorrow is not going to go well."

"Rita and Robyn will keep an eye on Connie. You know there's no love lost between Connie and Rita. Also Tianna can stand on her own two feet rather well," Charlie replied before looking and seeing what was going on with Connie's team.

"I've spoken to Nurse Shewood about moving Tianna upstairs permanently. Yes she'd be a loss to the ED but they could do with someone like her on the wards," Zoe told Charlie before Tianna came rushing back with Lisa.

"She started coughing up blood and complaining of a headache," Tianna informed Zoe, who jumped into action.

"Ok she's having a fit and pupils aren't responding. She must have a head injury that never presented itself when she was admitted. Rita get onto the surgery team now!"

It all happened too fast for Tianna and before she could process anything Lisa was being rushed to surgery fighting for her life.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey guys! It's February 1st and I've actually managed to get some updates up on time. That must be a first or second lol. I can't remember but anyway updates are here and this month could be the last with reduced hours but I feel like I'm on top of this all now so hopefully I can keep it that way. Have a great Lunar New Year if you celebrate it and Valentine's Day of course.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 21:**

Tianna was sat in Albie's with a large glass of wine in her hands. Lisa hadn't survived the operation after complications during the surgery. The young nurse didn't know how to cope with it. She sat there staring at the wine before sensing someone beside her. She turned her head and saw Colette sat there.

"Zoe told me what happened," she said, the first time is the worst. It will get easier."

Tianna just sighed. She knew it was another step she had to overcome but didn't know how to begin to get her head around it.

"How do you even begin to get your head around it?" Tianna questioned.

"Just knowing that you did everything you could is a start and then realising your mistakes so you don't allow the same mistakes to happen again. We all learn from our mistakes Tianna, it's all just part of becoming a first class nurse." Tianna nodded and finished her glass of wine before Colette went up to the bar and ordered a bottle of wine for the two of them to share.

The. Urge looks around before hearing laughter and she caught sight of Zosia, Arthur and Dom sat there drinking. She watched them before noticing Colette had retaken her place next to her and was in the process of refilling their glasses with the fresh wine.

"I have to work with Connie tomorrow. It's like all out war has broken out in the ED. It's like you're either team co nice or team Zoe. They're picking their teams after tomorrow's shift," Tianna informed the Director of Nursing, who's eyes widened at the news,

"Whys that going on?" Colette questioned.

"No idea. Rita thinks it's because they both want me."

Colette looked deep in thought as she sipped her wine, listening to Tianna, who she finally turned to face.

"Does Guy know about this?" she asked.

"I dint know," was the answer, "but it's starting to get to me. I prefer it on the wards with you and Essie and everyone." Colette nodded before looking over at Zosia and Arthur and Dom.

"Come on," Colette said before rising from her chair and heading over to the junior doctors.

Zosia looked up,

"Come to tell me off again?" she asked.

"No I came over with Tianna to see if you three can cheer her up a bit as she's going through a tough time," Colette replied. Arthur looked before nodding and making room for Tianna and Colette to sit down. He knew Zosia wasn't pleased about it but Colette had been so polite and Tianna did look like she could do with a laugh.

Zosia kept giving Colette evils and began to ignore her but spoke to Tianna before deciding she was off to the clubs. Tianna had instantly said she'd go too, knowing she would have to keep an eye on Zosia. Colette said she'd join them. It wasn't exactly her scene but she wanted to keep an eye on both of them, especially Zosia as she behaviour was increasing in its erraticness.

"You two are the spoilsports," Zosia said before downing her last shot and headed out to a taxi with Tianna and Colette, wondering what Colette's game was as she never went to clubs. She had then realised that Tianna was going and she'd done some research and had discovered that everything Tianna had said was true, but someone had paid for Tianna's education until she'd got her first job.

They were sat in the back of the taxi and Zosia's eyes moved between Colette and Tianna wondering what was going on between the two. They seemed to have hit it off instantly and had a mutual understanding. She was on a mission to find Tianna's mother. The only question was would Zosia's health hold up enough for her to complete her mission?


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys and it's the second update of the month and only a day late. That is progress I think. I hope you're all having a lovely February and haven't had too much rain. We in the UK are famous for it. Enjoy the update and the rest of the month.**

**Lots of love,**

**LM xxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 22:**

Zosia's behaviour was becoming a major concern. She was managing to hide it well on the wards but off the wards and it was a different story. She was still dating Jesse and that seemed to be causing all sorts of problems. The only ones that knew something was wrong were Colette, Arthur and Dom. Obviously Tianna knew as well but she was still only doing one day on the wards and was hardly in a position to help.

Colette knew that Zosia was spending most of her time with either Jesse or Tianna and had confronted the junior doctor. That hadn't ended well and the two were only speaking to each other if they needed to.

"Can you believe the nerve of her?" Zosia asked Tianna as they were sat with Rita and Robyn, although Zosia had clearly forgotten they were there as she went off on a massive rant about Colette interfering in her life and Tianna just nodded and listened as she sipped her wine.

"Can't you see she's worried about you? Same as me, Arthur and Dom," Tianna sighed, "and the stuff with Jesse isn't right. He's your father's best friend. I care about you and want to help you but you have to let us in." Zosiajust glared at Tianna before going and ordering another round of shots. She soon rejoined them and began downing the shots and glaring at Tianna. The young nurse just sighed and drank he drink.

Colette soon joined them and Zosia remained silent and pretended she wasn't there as she spoke to Tianna, realising she was the only person on the table to talk to. She couldn't be mad at Tianna as she was only trying to be a friend and Zosia couldn't blame Tianna for being a friend as she didn't have many of them.

Eventually the drinking ceased and Tianna offered Zosia the chance to go back to hers, which Zosia accepted and the two soon headed off, leaving Colette wondering what was going on between the two as they finally seemed to be friendly and understood each other. She sighed and walked over to the ward crew as they arrived in Albie's. She smiled and sat down next to Fletch, causing a few people to raise a eyebrow.

"Do you remember anything about your parents?" Zosia asked Tianna as they sat on Tianna's sofa having another bottle of wine.

"No I don't. The only thing I have is a teddy and a necklace. My birth mother is supposed to have the other half," Tianna explained before watching as Zosia grabbed Tianna's open MacBook and began looking at something.

"I need a pen and some paper. Now!" she said. Tianna quickly went and grabbed the required items before sitting and watching Zosia.

Silence engulfed the room and Tianna wondered what Zosia was doing before she was asked to produce the necklace. The nurse was wondering even more what Zosia was doing but she now knew better than to interrupt Zosia when she was having one of her erratic thinking and writing spells. She just sat quietly and waited for Zosia to speak.

"So I now have clues about your mother," Zosia said, "she was either young or involved in an affairs for couldn't face keeping you. If she was involved in an affair she couldn't have kept you as you were the reminder of the man she couldn't have," Zosia explained quickly, "she gave you the teddy and necklace so when she decided to find you you'd have the necklace and teddy. The most obvious clues are that you were the daughter that your mother was forced to give up." Tianna looked at Zosia, "What are you going to try and do?" she asked.

"Never you mind," Zosia replied slipping the pieces of paper into her bag, leaving Tianna wondering what Zosia was up to.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey all and sorry for the major delay in updating. Had Mother's Day over here and it's pretty hard for me but I'm back with updates now and will try and update again before March is over.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 23:**

Zosia moving into Tianna's was helping in the slightest but Colette had managed to get them onto the same schedule so they were home together a lot of the time. The only problem was that Tianna had to put up with the sight of Zosia and Jesse getting all cuddly. Luckily Zosia took Jesse to her room most of the time.

"It's so wrong," Tianna was telling Colette ad the two had met up in a wine bar.

"I know and she's spiralling more out of control. I'm just glad she's moved in with you. She was asking me questions about you," Colette told Tianna, "she's trying to track down your birth family I believe." Tianna sighed and nodded, "She's got it in her head to search for my birth parents, even though I don't want her to." Colette looked up form her glass of wine,

"Why not?"

"Because I've made it this far on my own and haven't needed a parent," Tianna said, "why change things when they're fine the way they are?"

"But surely you have questions that you want to know the answers to?" Colette questioned, "I know I would." Tianna sighed,

"Well yes. Any person in my position would have but what's the point in dwelling on the past when it can't be changed? There isn't. Only the future can be changed." Colette looked up at Tianna,

"That's true but what if your mother was looking for you?"

"Well that would be ok because she was making the first move. If she wants to know me then I'll give her a chance," Tianna told Colette, "otherwise I shall be leaving the whole thing well alone." Colette nodded and sipped her wine. Tianna looked at her,

"What is it?"

"I just wish I could see my daughter again," she sighed. Tianna looked up. She had no idea Colette had had a child,

"Did the father take her?" she asked.

"No. I lost her," Colette said, "it was impossible for me to keep her so I gave her up." Tianna looked and nodded,

"That must have been so hard for you."

"It was and I do think of her often but you are right in that you can't swell on the past. Anyway I'll walk you home. Jesse should have gone by now." Tianna nodded before heading out with Colette.

They arrived at Tianna's just as Jesse was walking down the street. Tianna bid Colette goodnight before heading inside and saw Zosia pouring over stuff in the kitchen.

"Tianna! I just ordered us pizza," Zosia said.

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks," Tianna said, "I need to study for tomorrow."

"Bring your work out here. I'm working too," Zosia to.d her before racing off to her room to get something.

Soon the two sat working when Zosia raced to get the pizzas when they arrived. She soon reappeared but Tianna was finding it hard to concentrate as Zosia was being erratic and kept moving around.

"Zosia sit still. I'm upstairs tomorrow and I really want to make a good impression."

"You want to move upstairs?" Zosia asked sitting still and looking at her.

"Yes I do prefer it up there but I have some amazing friends in the ED. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed," she replied before heading to her room.

The next morning Tianna woke up to the sounds of crashing pots and pans. She dressed quickly before heading out of her room.

"Zosia have you even been to bed?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"No I've been studying all night and I've even made breakfast. Coffee and Eggs Benedict. Sit down and eat up. We don't want to be late. We've got another big day ahead of us," Zosia replied before heading for a shower, leaving Tianna alone.

The nurse sighed as she saw the place in a mess as she ate her food before hearing the buzzer sound but before she could even move from her seat Zosia was answering it in a towel before disappearing as Colette appeared.

"She ok?" Colette asked.

"No sleep and made a mess of the place. Other than that she's fine," Tianna answered before loading up the dishwasher and Zosia appeared and they headed to work wondering how the day would go.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys and welcome to April! I would have updated earlier but thefirst weekend of the month I was in London and was barely around anywhere as I went to the famous Wembley Stadium and I barely got any fic written at all. I'm back now though and will try and update again before the month is out but if I don't I will update twice next month to make up for it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 24:**

Tianna was sat in the staff room looking at the necklace and teddy that were the only things she had left from her birth mother. She was on a arame break. It was a few weeks later and it had been a crazy few weeks. The ED had been crazy and, much to her relief, Tianna had been placed in Team Zoe after the doctor had fought to have her and the nurse was now coming into her own.

She was having a break as she'd almost passed out from being overtired and dehydrated. She checked her phone and saw a message from Colette on the screen and she replied it it. She hadn't been able to get onto the wards and she missed everyone up there, especially Cara. She often saw Colette and Zosia out of the hospital but Cara was the only other one that Tianna got on extremely well with, well Cara and Essie. They were the four she got on well with and she knew that she would have to fight to join them on the ward.

The door opened and made her jump before she saw Zoe walking in,

"How you feeling now?"

"Better than I was," Tianna replied, "think I just pushed myself a little too much," she said, "I'll be ok." Zoe smiled and nodded before heading back into the ED. Tianna replied to a message from Cara about meeting up with her, Essie, Colette and Zosia after shift before heading back out to the ED.

She instantly found herself face to face with Connie and she hadn't really wanted that to happen as she didn't want to have to explain herself to the Clinic Lead.

"You ok now?" the brunette asked. Tianna nodded,

"Yes I am and sorry if it's caused and disruption," she said before going off to find Zoe and the rest of the team.

Upstairs and Colette had found Essie and Cara,

"Tianna's just got back to me and tonight is on." Cara smiled,

"Yeah she just sent a message to me. She getting out early?"

"Someone is going to cover her last couple of hours," Colette said.

"Result!" Cara said excitedly, "has Zosia said anything about if she is coming?"

"Zosia won't miss out on a chance to get hammered," Colette replied, "it's either that or one of her manic unsupervised all nighters." Essie looked deep in thought before turning to Colette,

"And Guy is still denying there is anything wrong with her?" she questioned.

"Yes he is and I can see someone getting seriously hurt before anything is done about it." Cara had been about to answer when she was called over as a patient was brought in for her and Raf.

Back downstairs and Tianna was working away on a patient and getting him discharged before she'd have another one to attend to. When it became clear that the patient was going to have to be moved upstairs and onto a ward, Zoe decided that Tianna could go too and take the patient's notes and carry on with the care. She was also trying to get Tianna out of the way as Guy Self was on his way down to speak to the Clinical Lead.

"Trevor Dunbar, 42, referred from the ED," Tianna said as they were met by Fletch and Serena. She then passed the notes over before spotting Colette and Cara racing over to her.

"Now there will be plenty of time for a catch up later. Patients need our attention. Nurse Davis you may go," Serena said.

"Actually Zoe sent me up with the patient," Tianna explained.

"Right in that case Nurses Shewood and Davis with me, the rest of you back to work."

Zosia arrived on the ward a little while later and froze when she saw Tianna speaking to Colette and Serena. Before anyone could speak to her, the junior doctor rushed off the ward and into the locker room. All of a matter of moments later Tianna appeared and Zosia finally spoke to her. But just what had made her freak out so much?


	25. Chapter 25

_**Heyall! Sorry it's taken me so long to get these updates up. I'm down south visiting family but am home alone for a bit so am able to quickly update for you all. Will hopefully have some more updates before the month is out. The weather has suddenly got so hot here and it's reminding me of Florida. Anyway sorry again for the delay.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 25:**

Tianna had been trying to catch a word with Zosia all day but the opportunity had not presented itself, much to the young nurse's annoyance. She was sat having a quick drink before going back onto the ward. She had almost finished when Zosia walked in.

"What are you doing here?" the junior doctor asked.

"I've accompanied a patient from the ED," Tianna explained, "so I will be back up here for a little while."

"Anyone would think you hate being in the ED," Zosia replied before snaking herself a drink mumbling away about something.

The nurse looked and watched before speaking to Zosia,

"I like doing both and yes I feel like I'd fit in up here better but, for now at least, I am an ED nurse," she told Zosia. The doctor turned and looked at Tianna,

"Then why don't you see about transferring up here?"

"Because Miss Beauchamp won't let me go anyway and I get the feeling Zoe, Rita and Robyn wouldn't want me to go either."

Zosia had been about to answer when Cara came bounding into the room,

"Tianna Davis," she smiled.

"Cara Martinez," Tianna smiled back, "am I needed back on the ward?"

"Afraid so. Your charming ED referral is asking for you," Cara answered before watching as Tianna finished her drink and headed back out onto the ward.

Cara then turned her attention to Zosia who appeared to be frantically looking for something.

"Zosia are you looking for something?" she questioned.

"No, yes, no yes I am. I put something down and now I can't find it," Zosia replied before going back to mumbling and then quickly writing something down in her notebook. Cara decided to leave Zosia to it and headed back out onto the ward.

Colette was working with Tianna on the ED referral when Cara walked up to them.

"I think Zosia's having a funny turn again," she said before Colette asked Cara to assist Tianna while she went and checked on Zosia as she was concerned about her.

"Zosia?" Colette asked as she walked into the break room and saw the same sight Cara had left before the junior doctor rushed out of the room and knocked Tianna over as she rushed towards the lift. Colette had gone running after Zosia and gasped as she realised who Zosia had knocked Tianna into.

Tianna herself was unaware who she had been knocked into on her way to the floor. She looked up and found herself face to face with Guy as he helped her up,

"Nurse Davis, we meet again. Now I know it was an accident but please tell Zosia to calm down," he said before looking into Tianna's eyes and seeing those eyes he'd seen somewhere before. He suddenly broke off the connection before heading over to the person that had called his name from somewhere.

Colette looked at Tianna,

"You got away with that one," she said, "but why does he act so strange around you though?"

"I have no idea but it's starting to creep me out," Tianna sighed, "I need to track down Zosia and find out what is going on."

"No," came Essie's voice, "Colette can track down Zosia. You need to do your patient's obs." Tianna nodded before heading off to check on her patient.

"Something wrong with Zosia?" Essie asked once Tianna was out of earshot.

"Something yes but we aren't sure what," Colette answered before looking over at Tianna and Cara, "I need to track down Zosia so excuse me," she said politely excusing herself before heading off to Zosia's private room that Arthur and Dom had discovered and informed her about.

She arrived and could hear definite noises coming from the room before walking in and finding Zosia frantically looking for something.

"Zosia stop!" Colette said rushing over to the junior doctor and grabbing her hands.

"No! I must find it. I must!" Zosia said before rushing out and leaving Colette thinking that things were getting worse and not better. Guy needed to realise something was wrong…and fast…


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey people. So June's updates went a bit pear shaped and I can only really apologise for this and stick to my update plan for July and hope that there are no major hitches along the way. I do feel bad that I haven't updated in ages and to everyone that has been awaiting updates thank you for you patience and here is the long awaited update. Happy 4th of July to my readers in the US!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 26:**

Two weeks had passed and Colette had been keeping a close eye on Zosia as the junior doctor's behaviour was becoming more irratic. Zosia was also beginning to ask Colette and Tianna questions about their pasts and it was starting to annoy them but when they asked Zosia what she was up to she'd just say all would be revealed eventually.

Tianna was now back in the ED and it was clear how much being up on the wards had changed the way she worked. She had settled back down into Zoe's team fine but she seemed different.

"I really do think that Tianna would be more suited on the ward," Zoe told Connie one day, "I know you don't want to lose her but I really think I'm right." Connie had sighed and looked up at Zoe,

"Give her a couple of weeks and we'll reassess the situation," she replied before both were called out to assist their teams.

Zoe had headed over to her team and called Rita and Robyn over to her and explained what could be happening but Tianna wasn't to find out anything as Zoe didn't want to get the young nurse's hopes up in case it didn't happen. The two agreed to keep it a secret despite the fact that they wanted to tell Tianna. They'd be sad to see her go but agreed with Zoe. Rita looked at Tianna as Robyn had gone over to her before she joined them with Zoe.

Meanwhile back upstairs and Zosia was doing another 20 questions round with Colette in the break room.

"Zosia just stop. I had a daughter but I gave her up. She was the result of a one night stand and the guy was married," Colette told Zosia to try and stop the questioning but all it did was give the doctor more questions to ask, "I gave her up and have no idea where she is. Now can we please just drop the subject?" she asked, clearly not wanting to talk about the subject any more. Zosia nodded and headed over to a computer and began to do some research. Colette just watched Zosia before heading back out onto the ward herself.

Tianna was working on stabilising the patient when Connie walked over to assess the team. She'd had time to think and wanted to see why Zoe was being so persistent about Tianna being moved upstairs. Tianna suddenly felt under a huge amount of pressure and she began to concentrate more and be at her best so Connie wouldn't be able to single her out for any reason. At least that was the plan. In fact Connie had actually taken on board what Zoe had said and wanted to see if Zoe was right about Tianna.

Zoe finally realised what Connie was doing and was making sure Tianna was doing her best to impress Connie knowing that she was right. She watched as Tianna managed to get a connection so they could treat her. Connie realised that that was something they could use up on the wards. Having decided that she'd seen enough, the Clinical Lead turned on her heels and headed back to her office.

Back upstairs and Cara went bouncing over to Colette and Essie,

"Guess what I've just heard Mr. Self and Miss Campbell talking about."

"Go on then," Colette said.

"A certain Nurse Davis might be moving up here," Cara squealed unable to control her excitement.

"Serious?" Essie asked.

"Serious. Guess we'll just have to wait and see," Cara replied before almost skipping off causing Essie and Colette to smile and laugh.

Eventually the end of Tianna's shift arrived and she was in the locker room with Zoe, Robyn and Rita when Connie walked in.

"You might as well empty your locker Nurse Davis," Connie said.

"Wait. Why? You can't sack her. She's one of the best," Robyn said.

"Are you crazy?" Rita added, forgetting that Tianna could have been moving upstairs.

"Quiet please," Connie said causing Rita and Robyn to stop speaking, "she's only moving upstairs. Zoe was right and I was wrong," she said before leaving the room.

Rita turned and looked at Zoe,

"You got her moved upstairs?"

"She works better upstairs," Zoe said, "right ED department leaving drinks for Tianna at Albie's then."

"I'm going to miss you miserable lot," Tianna laughed as they headed to Albie's bringing an end to Tianna's time in the ED. The wards awaited Tianna, along with Cara, Colette, Essie and Zosia.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey all! Shock horror double updates. What is going on? Don't ask how I've managed it but I'm doing it, despite being hooked on Pokemon Go. The updates are being written and I have a plan for some that I'm close to catching up on so hopefully I can keep ahead and get these updates out. Thoughts are with Nice and everyone stay safe wherever you are.**_

_**LOts of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 27:**

"Wake up ward buddy! Time for your first proper day on the ward," Zosia said as she opened Tianna's curtains as few days later. It had been a few days since Tianna had been told she was being transferred upstairs onto the wards and she had had a few days off.

"Have you even slept Zosia?" Tianna asks as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"No but I'm fine. I can go on all day."

"Zosia that's not a good idea."

"Hurry up I e even made you breakfast," Zosia smiled before heading out of Tianna's room.

Tianna emerged a while later and true to her word Zosia had made her breakfast and there were a load of research papers on the floor causing Tianna to sigh before heading over to the table to eat her breakfast. She heard her phone bleep and looked at it as she sat down and smiled as she saw the message was from a very excited Cara who couldn't wait to finally be working with Tianna on the wards.

Colette soon arrived and Tianna gave her some of the breakfast that Zosia had made.

"Where is she?" Colette asked.

"In the shower with a coffee. I get the feeling she was up all night again," Tianna replied, "hence the reason breakfast has been made." Colette nodded and thought before Zosia appeared.

"Everyone ready to go ?" she asked, "yes? Good lets go then." Colette looked at Tianna before they headed out following Zosia.

The three arrived and Guy was there to meet Tianna, much to the nurse's surprise.

"Welcome to the wards Nurse Davis. I believe your colleagues have you covered so I will leave you to it," he said looking at Zosia as if he was assessing her bedfellows he heads inside leaving Zosia wondering what he father was doing.

"Well we are on Darwin with Zosia and Essie and Cara are on Keller," Colette told Tianna as they headed inside and to the coffee shop and ordered some coffees. Zosia instantly asked for a double shot of coffee causing Colette and Tianna to look at each other.

"Morning girlies!" Cara smiled as she tapped Colette's shoulder, "I was on a break and I saw you arriving so I thought I'd come and see you all. Tianna's first day finally," she said.

"Do you ever stop?" Tianna asked laughing before they all got their coffees and headed up onto the wards.

It wasn't that long before they were in the thick of the action. Tianna was shadowing Colette for the shift so she'd be able to learn where things were. She knew where the basic stuff was but now she needed to know where everything was as she was now on the wards.

Everything seemed different to Tianna and it seemed better in a way as she followed Colette over to a patient.

"This is Ellena Stafford l. She presented herself at the ED complaining of a stomach upset but a scan shows swelling and she's tender on her right hand side," Colette informed Tianna before handing over the file.

"Could be the appendix," she said to Colette, "could order a CT scan and check her bloods as well." Colette nodded and watched as Tianna spoke to Ellena and then felt the right hand side hop and stomach.

She went over to the nurses' station and picked up the phone and called through for an emergency CT scan before putting the phone down and walking straight into someone.

"Who exactly are you?" came the voice of Jac Naylor.

"Nurse Tianna Davis," Tianna replied, unaware who she was speaking to.

"Right Nurse Tianna Davis you'd better watch your step up here," Jac said, "I'm Jac Naylor and I'm the boss on this ward."

"Well Jac Naylor I don't take too kindly to threats. Now if you don't mind I have a patient requiring attention," she said before heading back to Ellena. Tianna 1, Jac 0.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Happy August peeps! Officially in the second half of the year now and it's officially Olympics time again. I love the Olympics and have certain sports that I love to watch, most of them being in the first week so there's a lot of watching and channel choosing to do. Good luck to your country and see you later on this month for another update.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxxxx **_

* * *

**Finding Home-Part 28:**

Tianna had settled down into life on the wards well and was enjoying every second of it. She was glad to be away from the battle of the ED and be where everyone got along. She had the odd run in with Jac but she was one that could hold her own against the senior member of staff. This had surprised a few people but Tianna's core group of friends knew she would be OK and able to hold her own.

Cara had joined Tianna in Pulses and they were both sat drinking a coffee.

"So I hear you had a run in with Miss Naylor," Cara said.

"I've had a few but it's been good," Tianna said, "been nice to have the odd battle with her though. She's soon learnt not to cross me." Cara smirked before sipping her coffee. Tianna did the same wondering if Zosia had actually made it into work.

Zosia hadn't shown up for work. She was still at Tianna's working away on a report that had to be done. She'd completely lost track of time and hadn't even heard her phone ring as someone was trying to ring her to find out why she was extremely late for her shift.

Tianna sighed as she heard her phone ring and she tried to ignore it but found she couldn't and she apologised as she answered the call.

"She's not shown up again? OK I'll go and see if I can find her," Tianna sighed before ending the call.

"Zosia not turned up yet?" Cara asked guessing what the call was about.

"Nope and I need to go and track her down before anything happens," Tianna said, "she promised me she wouldn't be late."

"I'll come with you as I'm free," Cara said and Tianna smiled gratefully before heading out with Cara.

The two arrived at Tianna's to find Zosia buried under a mountain of paper and writing furiously.

"Zosia what are you doing? You were meant to be at work 2 hours ago," Tianna said.

"No I'm not due at work for another couple of hours," Zosia said.

"No look at the time again," Tianna said before showing the junior doctor the time and Zosia swore before rushing off to get ready before heading to the hospital with Tianna and Cara. She was mumbling away about something causing Cara and Tianna to look at each other.

Eventually everyone was working as they should have been and Tianna was now able to work on her own. One good thing about it all was Jac was leaving her alone and letting her get on with her job. Yes Miss Naylor had discovered that Tianna Davis was one not to be crossed. She wouldn't forget that in a hurry.

Tianna headed back down to Pulse when she finally got another break and went and sat opposite Cara.

"I'm thinking of dying my hair red," Cara said once she realised it was Tianna sat next to her.

"Might suit you actually," Tianna said sipping her coffee and sighing softly.

"What's up?" Cara asked, worried about her friend.

"Zosia trouble again. She wants to go out tonight but I don't know if I feel up to it," Tianna explained, "I'm tired enough as it is but if I don't go with her who knows what she'll get up to. I know she's a grown woman but I don't want her doing anything stupid." Cara looked at her friend and thought,

"I'll come with you," she said, "you shouldn't have to cope with this on your own." Tianna nodded and thanked Cara before the blonde nurse pushed half her sandwich towards Tianna.

Meanwhile Colette had gone to see Zosia and was concerned about her behaviour. She suspected the junior doctor had Bipolar but, with Guy still denying anything was wrong with his daughter, there was nothing that Colette could do except keep an eye on her and Tianna and make sure they were both ok.

Tianna had gone back onto the ward and had seen Colette and told her what was happening that night. Colette knew both Tianna and Zosia were grown women but, with Zosia's fragile state, anything could happen and that was her main worry.

The shift ended and Colette and Essie were staying on but Tianna, Zosia and Cara headed off to get ready for a night that would end with something that nobody could have predicted.


End file.
